This invention relates to apparatus for positioning eyeglasses before the eyes of the wearer, and more particularly concerns eyeglass positioning apparatus which eliminates contact of the eyeglasses with the nose or ears of the wearer.
In the usual manner of wearing eyeglasses, the bows or arms of the frame usually rest upon the temples or ears, and the frame of the glasses rests upon the bridge of the nose. Such contact of the glasses with the nose, ears and skin behind the ears, especially on a prolonged basis, causes generalized discomfort, irritation and permanent indentation of the skin, and in some instances produces sores and pinched nerves.
Prior efforts to alleviate the aforementioned problems and provide comfortable eyeglasses have utilized various devices for suspending the eyeglasses from a cap or hat. Although effective in principle, such earlier devices have not permitted adequate adjustability to accommodate the various head dimensions and visual requirements encountered in the general population of eyeglass wearers. The limited adjustability of prior devices has been achieved with customized features of construction not amenable to mass production techniques.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for positioning eyeglasses before the eyes of the wearer without contacting the nose or ears of the wearer.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object adapted to be attached to a hat or cap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having features of adjustability to accommodate various head dimensions and visual requirements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of lightweight and simple construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.